Christopher Manawa (Fear)
Christopher James "Chris" Manawa is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Christopher is described as the whip-smart and rebellious teenage son of Travis Manawa and Liza Ortiz. Known as "the angriest kid in town", he is still bitter that his father divorced his mother. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Christopher lived in Los Angeles with his parents before they got divorced. Afterwards he lived with his mother Elizabeth Ortiz in the outskirts of Los Angeles and would visit his father Travis Manawa for three weekends per month. Before the outbreak, he was a student at St. George's Christian Academy and would take public transportation to and from school. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Chris is doing homework when he hears his mother talking about taking him with his father to go to the hospital and argues with her. Chris talks to his father and tells him that he doesn't want to go. He tells Travis that he doesn't need to support Nick and that he doesn't have to support him like that. He gives the phone to his mother and leaves the room. "So Close, Yet So Far" Chris walks into a bus and sits down. He ignores the phone call from his father, puts in his earbuds, and starts to listen to music. He looks out the bus window to see ambulances driving down the street. Someone says that the police shot someone about twenty times and Chris is eager to see what is happening. Chris then starts walking down the street then sees an officer with a bite on his arm and another one trying to take care of it. Chris tries to see what is happening. He pulls out his video camera and starts to record the protest. An officer tells him to put the camera down but one of the protesters tells him to keep filming so he does. Chris starts chanting with the others, "Hell no, we won't go!" He picks up his phone thinking that it's his mother. When Travis responds, Chris asks why he has his mother's phone. Travis ignores his question and asks where he is and he responds that there was a protest and that it's important. He gets off the phone and continues to record the action. When Travis and Elizabeth find Chris, Chris starts arguing with his father. Chris gets mad but goes with them anyway. They find Daniel and asks if they could go in their barber shop to "ride it out." Chris tries to see out the window and notes that it's insane outside but Travis tells him to get away from the window. Chris looks out the window to see the riot continue. "The Dog" Chris is still looking out of the window until someone appears at the window and stares at him which scares him. Travis asks what he saw. Chris told his father the description of what he saw was "a guy who was really pissed off." Chris said that they should leave immediately with just him, Travis, and Elizabeth. Chris grabs a knife but places it back when Daniel sees that he was holding it. Chris starts to feel the wall and tells Travis that the wall of the place was getting hot. Chris leaves with Daniel, Griselda, and Ofelia behind them. Chris sees an officer being eaten by a walker and stands there shocked and Travis pulls him away from the officer. Chris follows his father while he tries to bring them to the truck. Chris starts yelling to his father telling him to stop running to help Griselda and helps her. They get to the truck and flee. They try to go to a hospital for Griselda and see an ambulance truck crashed into a tree. The police and the SWAT team start shooting the infected. Chris and the rest get down and Travis keeps driving. They see parts of Downtown L.A. and the electricity to buildings go out. Chris looks at Madison's house and says that it looks like nobody is there. They go inside and see a walker eating the dog that the Clark family found. Chris starts yelling at Travis asking what he's doing. He starts yelling when the walker starts to attack him. Chris goes outside to puke once Daniel blows off the walker's head with a shotgun. When Alicia tries to get over the fence, Chris tries to save her and Alicia accidentally hits Chris' nose with her elbow. He gets mad, pushes his father, and storms into the house. Travis helps Chris by cleaning off the blood from his nose and checks to see if his nose is broken. Travis says that his nose is most likely not broken. Chris asks his father what was wrong with the walker that Daniel shot earlier. Travis tells him that people are "getting sick." They all go to the living room to talk about leaving. The next morning, Daniel teaches Chris about a shotgun and how to use it. Chris holds the shotgun until Travis tells him to put it back but Chris says that it's not a big deal. Daniel tells Travis that the more he knows, the safer he'll be. Madison agrees and says that she didn't see the harm. Travis says that they know how he feels about guns. Daniel says that Chris doesn't care about how he feels and Travis snaps, telling him that was enough. Chris is in the truck and helps put the rest of the things in the back. They drive until Madison sees Susan's husband and goes to stop him before Susan eats him. They stop the truck. Chris is seen with the others witnessing Susan being shot with Patrick holding her. The SWAT team comes in and removes them from the scene. "Not Fade Away" Chris is on a rooftop, recording. He says that it has been nine days since the lights went out. He starts talking but stops when he sees a light coming from outside the Safe-Zone. He tries to signal the mysterious figure and shows Travis the light that he caught on video. Travis says that it's just the sun. He tells Chris to help Madison. Chris tries to tell Madison what he saw. She agrees with Travis and thinks that it's nothing. Chris shows her the video. Chris is mentioned later that night after Madison and Travis have sex and Madison tells him that he should pay more attention to him. Travis says that he does but Madison says positive attention. Madison also says that she saw the same thing that Chris saw. The next morning at around dawn, Madison tries to communicate with the figure that Chris saw with morse code. The figure responds. Chris waits outside the room the Salazars are in. A sergeant points his gun at Chris and Daniel. Travis tells him to calm down. Eliza leaves to go to the hospital and mouthes to Chris, "I love you." Chris angrily bangs at the window and then leaves the room. "Cobalt" Chris is seen when he asks Travis what the plan is with the military. Chris says that he should be a part of the discussion. Madison "interrputs" Chris, he tells her to not do that. Travis grabs him and takes him to the other room. Chris struggles to get free and tells him to let him go. Travis ask him what his problem was. He starts to cry and tells him that his mother went on the truck. Travis tells him that's because she wanted to help people like Nick and Griselda. Chris starts to ask what happens if she doesn't come back. Travis tells Chris to not go there and to be strong for him. Travis tells him that he's a good man and hugs him. He tells Chris to apologize to Madison. He doesn't and slams the door and leaves the house. Chris is then seen when Alicia comes by and they go to a house. Chris plays with a remote helicopter and it falls down the stairs. He picks it up and sees Alicia starting to undress and he awkwardly walks away. Then he and Alicia start to trash the house. He and Alicia start to walk down the street until the military come by. He says that the guards aren't on patrol. Alicia says that something is wrong. "The Good Man" Chris is seen with Alicia when Travis and Madison start packing up. Chris asks what's happening when Madison says that the guards were leaving and that they're leaving. Travis says that they're getting his mother and Nick. Chris asks how they're getting back Liza and Nick. Chris says how the military has left them when they get to the gates of the safe-zone. Travis tells him to drive to the campground if something bad happens. Chris tells him that he wants to help and that he can't drive. Alicia stays with him so she can drive if it comes to it. Chris says that it's crazy and gets out of the car. Alicia tells Chris that they'll come back if they can't get in. Chris adds, "And leave the others?" Alicia then aks if he'd rather they all die. Chris tells her that he doesn't want anyone to die. Alicia says that he sounds like Travis and he says that he tries. They hear thumping and then Alicia says that he can't save everyone. Chris asks why she'd say that and Alicia says it's the truth. Chris says to shut up and tells her to get in the SUV. Alicia thinks that they're walkers and then they realize that they're soldiers and they take them out of the car. Chris asks what they want. They tell him to give them the car keys but he disobeys. He says that they're not going anywhere when they tell him to go with them. They ask Alicia and Chris tells them to back off and they start to throw him around. Alicia tells them that they have the keys. The soldier asks again if she wants to go with them and Chris punches a soldier and gets knocked out. Chris is then seen with Alicia and tells Travis that the SUV was stolen. Chris is seen with the rest of the group when Travis beats Andrew almost to death. They drive to Strand's apartment where Chris starts drinking water. Liza comes up to Chris. He asks if Ofelia is going to be okay which Liza says yes. He then adds that they made it. Liza tells Chris that she loves him. Which was her last words to him. He and Alicia eat popsicles when they hear a gunshot. They immediately drop them and go to where the gunshot was. Chris is seen crying when he sees Liza's corpse on the beach. Season 2 "Monster" After a short time jump, Christopher kneels next to Liza's corpse. Walkers take over Strand's house and Travis yells at him to go towards the water. Chris ignores his orders and tells him that he won't leave her. Travis picks up Liza's corpse and the group head towards Strand's yacht. The group watches from afar as L.A. is bombed and starts burning down. The next morning, Chris is seen looking at his dead mother's corpse. He kisses her on the forehead and covers up he rest of her body. He goes fishing with Daniel and they catch a fish. They feel bad for each other (they ironically both lost someone they loved, Liza and Griselda) and tell each other sorry. At Liza's funeral, Travis mentions the best thing he and Liza did was Chris. Chris slowly walks over and angrily throws his mother overboard. He storms out of the scene and Travis follows him. Christopher blames his father for the demise of Liza and throws punches at him. Travis leaves his room. Madison goes to comfort Chris and tells her the first time she hit her father. Chris later walks away from the group eating and decides to jump into the ocean. Nick jumps in after him. After finding him, Christopher tells Nick he was "going for a swim." The group see a crashed plane (possibly Flight 462) and Nick investigates. The rest go to Strand's yacht. "We All Fall Down" Chris and Travis talking about going to where it's safe. Chris questions him asking how he knows this and walks away when Travis fails to answer. Later, he declines Nick's invite to join him in coming to Harry's room. The following morning, he walks around and sees Seth walking towards the beach with a pickaxe. He follows him and they start to clear the fence line. He later looks on as Seth demands that they give Harry back to him and then shoots their reanimated mother. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christopher has killed: * 4 Zombies Relationships Travis Manawa Travis has a very strained relationship with Chris due to divorcing his mother. Being repeatedly pushed away by his son's hostile attitude towards him, Travis eventually gives up on him and tells Liza that Chris is all hers. However they later reunite during the city riots and Chris begins listening to Travis at the suggestion of her mother, who wouldn't be with him unless the situation was dire. Later, Chris starts to feel comfortable around his father and when Chris was worried about his mother leaving with the military Travis assures him that she will be fine and that he needs him to be strong, the two then embrace eachother. Liza Ortiz Chris and his mother had a good mother/son relationship. He was devastated about his mother's demise and wouldn't leave her on the beach. He is seen on Strand's yacht looking at his mother's corpse most of the episode. During Liza's funeral, he angrily throws her corpse overboard and yells at his father for shooting her. He tells him he could've "fixed it." He throws punches at his father but gets over it later near the end of the episode. Madison Clark Chris and Madison have interacted very little during the show. In the beginning, this was mainly due to Madison resenting Chris and his mother being in her home as she was dating Chris' dad, Travis. However, after his mothers death at the end of season one, Madison seems to be trying to build a relationship with Chris. Nick Clark Chris and Nick have had very little interaction with each other over the course of the show. However, what little interaction there is show that they are on civil, if not outright friendly, terms with each other. There is a protective streak towards Chris on Nick's part, as Nick was the first person to jump into the water to save him after it was believed he had fallen overboard. Alicia Clark Initially, from what we first see, Alicia had a dislike for Chris and even elbowed him in the face when he tried to rescue her from a zombified Susan Tran. However, after Chris' mother, Liza Ortiz, voluntarily leaves with the soldiers to look after Griselda Salazar and Nick, their relationship changes with her offering him to accompany her to a rich family's abandoned home, where they try on clothing and ultimately break everything. During their time there, Alicia and Chris have a bonding moment and even a brief moment where they stare at each other after Alicia almost undresses in front of him, to which he then awkwardly walks away. In The Good Man Alicia and Chris are seen together in every scene. During the group's infiltration of the medical facility, Madison tells Chris to look after Alicia and whispers to Alicia to look after Chris. Later after they are left alone. Chris and Alicia are busted by soldiers who begin to harass Alicia with Chris standing up for her. Chris ultimately gets punched and knocked out after trying to defend her. Alicia helps him afterward and they hide in a nearby room. After they reunite, they go to Victor Strand's house and Alicia and Chris are seen bonding more and eating Popsicles before Liza is shot by Travis. Chris cries over his mother's corpse and Alicia looks on in sadness. Seth Geary TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Season 2 *"Monster" *"We All Fall Down" *"Ouroboros" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Cody Cabrera. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Chris Posada, though his surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html *The actor shares the same middle name as his character. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers